The objective of this project is to facilitate the research activities and other complex operations of the National Cancer Program through the application of computer science, information technology and operations research; by minimizing the organizational, operational, mechanical and logistical constraints on scientific investigations and related activities which involve data and information collection, purification, storage, computation, retrieval, analysis and dissemination.